aliens vs the empire
by halo is bad ass
Summary: what if a ship from the aliens vs predator universe get's sharked into a blackhole and crashed land on the one of the plants used only for stormtrooper training, on board the ship is a very rare alien. He's a hybrid of alien and human. Can he lead the aliens forces to victory or will the empire kill him and use the beings he call's brothers and sisters become experiments. ocxoc
1. Chapter 1

All I remember was that some monster was on board the starship USS Frontliner and was doing something to the people before something jumped on my face and then black. Wane I waked up I was on a wall and something was on the floor. It looked like a hand with a tail and claws at the end of the fingers.

I looked around and wished I hadn't. All around me was people with holes in their chest or had that spider thing's on there faces and then I saw one of those spider jump on one of my friends who I always called check, because he always get checkmate in chess. I wished that I could help him ,but first I have to get down from the wall.

What had put me on the wall had very strong glop, because it was not moving. After what felt like hours I give up and saw one of the guys with the facehugger ( that's what I decide to call them ) wake up screaming. Before I could ask what was was his chest burst open with a thing coming out of it ( Oh that is on so many levels of worn ) and he die.

That's when it hit me that was happening. The spider on the ground was putting something in us to make more of what avery this things are and I have one of them in me. I was going to die plainly, but I don't feel diffily then I was wane I woke up here.

Is there something different about my facehugger, I mean it has a different look to it. It looks more like a small hand compared to the other's here and it's blue… I don't think that there supposed to look like that.

I gaset I have to wait to see what happens to me. White I see the sir called monster and there are 100% right it is a monster. It looks mostly like a bug but it has a bit of a human look to it so if I had to giss it gets something from the body if the victim, like mom and dad but replace dad for a alien ( hay I think I call them that ) and mom get the kid come out of his/her chest and die.

It was cheking the bodies of the humans and then it looks at me and moves its head to me chast and listen to see if the chartbuster ( that's what i'm calling them ) and then looks at me or I think so and rubs me for some reason and leaves the room and me with a wtf look on my face. Oh now I remember my name it was John Conner.

( *the aliens sky * 1pw that's right there's more than one )

I was moving to the breeding grounds were we move the humans who got facehugged. ( *I know that's not what the alien call it but I can't spell it* ) Wane I got there all of my brothers and sisters are out and I was checking all of the body's that there but I saw one of the humans there who was one of the first to get facehugged wane we got out ( he was alone when we got him, I should know I was the one who got him and brought him here wane he got facehugged ) was still alive, so went to see why so I put where my hearing ayers or ears as the humans call them. I didn't hear the emebo ,but I did hear what was left if it going all other inside the human, I had heard about some facehuggers making spears chartbuster that was better than the others. There were smarter that wane it same like it was going to die it moves some other place to make the chartbuster ,but never like this. It was like it was going to turn him into one if us. The queen had to know about this i'm show that she would want him to be nearby when it's done but I had to make should that none attacks him when i'm gone or we mate loss a new brother who can help us server, but just to make sure that this is what i'm seeing I look into his eye's and see the emebo going to his head, but that's not all I see. I see fear ( dame storet ), confusion, and cirsoid.

So before I leave I mork him so the other's worst attack him and then I take my leave. Now I was on my way to the queen tale the he of what was happening. Oh this is a good day.

( time skip three months ( John )

It's been three months from wane I worked up on the wall and a lot has happened shine than. First they moved me near there qreen I think or near one big wiche dog. Seacon was that the first one I saw wane she ( I think it's a she ) was the one who check up on me daily. At first I was wondering if she was waiting for something, but about a month in I found out what she was wanting for was me. What I made was that my body was changing and I felt like my bones, skin, and organs was all moving and changing. It didn't hute, but it felt like it should have and it did feel very worn.

So far I have a tail like the ones that the aliens have, it looks a lot like there ,but the end have a pike fork/blade on the end of it, my hair has changed to. Before it was like plain old hair, I had it spiked but that was it, but now it was stale spiked but had become sharpened and was hard like metal and can cut right thore the ships melat. My spine has grow some of the black spikes and had a spier tip on the end of them that I guess means that no one can try to kill me from jumping on my back. My feet have change too, there now bigger, stronger, and more stick. I think that will let me climb on walls like the alien I have seen doing. Next my tongue can split into three ports and can break through 8 inch of metal. Last but not last I have now stated to hear voices in my head some about a qreen, others about a new brother that may be there saver to get more food. I have no idea what they're talking about but it look like what was happening to me was being to stop. That's wane all of the voices in my head stop and a lot of aliens stated to run to me in the front of it was the alien who I guess saw me as my caretaker. Wane there all got here (I think around 158 of them maybe more) then two of the stated to pulling at the glop that was holding me (I can't do it in three months they do it in a minute, i'm calling bullcrap on that one) and I fell to the ground and had trouble getting up( you try not moving your legs for three months and try to walk around, it's not to easy) then the alien that has been watching me help's me up. "thank you" and she with that she left.

I looked to my left and saw the queen looking at me and she said in my mind( which scared the crap out of me) "Hello little one, what is your name?" "John Corner" was my reply. "huum I think that you need a new name, a new name for a new body which I will explain how it happen after you get used to it." I what to argue but didn't for a fuel reasons. One it would only piss her off, two I was an orphan that no one what to have in there life, and three was that if I did find someone who know me (very low chance) they won't be as hurt as much if I have to kill them. So now all I have to do is to think of a new name wane an idea pop in my head. " My new name is Ripclaw or rc for shot, do you like you." " Yes your new name is now RIPCLAWS" and all of the alien stated to chint the same thing. The last thing I think is how the hell I got in this mass. 


	2. Chapter 2

key () thinking

(**) me talking

## hive talk

(Ripclaw/RC four months later)

It's been four months since I was off the wall and allowed to join the hive. Sky, the alien who was keeping an eye on me ween she ( yes it's girl, I didn't think that they had a sex life for a race that user's others to make more ) found out about my special facehugger and what was going to happen to me. The queen put me in her care ( I think that this was a set for a date ) as I get used to my new form and learn all that I can do.

So far I have learned how to climb walls, use my tail, how to fight with my tail, and others body parts( Did you know they spit out asid, and so can I and the glop that had me on the wall was there spit, cool but gores). As she trained me she also told me about how they're kind works, how to come to be (there both a sexliy and male/femle), and who they fight. So far it's humans and predators.

They don't worry too much about the humans, they know if they stick to the shadows they be fone and can kill the human elise. It's the predators that has me worried, from what I heard they come to find us, to hunt us. If they found out about me, they would come here for my skull and spine for a trophy on the wall.

So I train extra hard for if I did find a predator I can kill him or have him facehugged and get a new brother or sister that was a lot smarter than them. So far Sky was the only one smart besides the queen. From what I can tell is that it's like a one out of a hundred kind of thing, and Sky was one of the first ones to be born so she was one of the lucky ones.

Today was different I can feel it in my bones. Thats wane I hord two scarmeas, one was a alien but the other was a predator. It had to be, no alien has made that sound and humans don't make one like it without a computer. This was the day i've been waiting for and feeling. That was wane Sky tried to talk to me by mind speech thing.# RC what avey you do don't go to the battle, this one is not you fight.# # No I need to go there, I need to porth my self to be worthy to live here.# # You don't need to porth yourself to us, your are one of us but you want be if you go to this fight. hey are you ev/#. I disconnected me from the hive speak, there was another reason for me going after the predator. I was going After him because I am afraid of him, I was afraid of the predator and a alien never has frail. So be a the alien I have become, I need to get rid of the freal of the predator, by facing it head on. I know it's a doem ass move, but if I win I get over my frail, I get new found respect, I get his kick ass gure, and if there's a facehugger nearby I can get a predalien. It's a win win.

By now I was near the room where the predator was killing a lot of the ali- no my brothers he was murdering. The last alien fell without a head. All around he was at least 6 alien. As he looked around the room he saw a facehugger was on the wall about to jump on the predator, but I told him to wite till the predator was wound.

Then I looked at the predator him sife, he was turning his shoulder guns into handguns and wane he was done he looked up at me. Evening with a mask on he was think about how this happened to, how my head would look on his wall, and if he get higher prase he get for his killing of me. The last two won't going to happen, not if I have a saie in it.

He put his guns on his legs and pulled out a spear and thore it at me. It came at me fast but I was faster and got out of the way, only for him to jump on my side with his dual blades out to try to decapitate me. I move my tail blades to meet them head on. When they met, there was sparks coming from the 4 blades. There were matched in power and speed, I then kicked him out from under his own legs and sent him crashing.

When he was down I stabbed him in the stomach, but as I stabbed him he used his dual blades and put a scar on my face. One going over a bit of my eye and eyebrow, the other one going going up my cheek. I was a bit taken back by this last shot attack he did to me but he was down for the count and he know it was trying to use his newfound time to set the borm and would if Sky haven't come and stabbed his hand before he could set it. # thanks Sky you just save us all.# # Were talking after this.# she looked and sounded pised off so sying no was not a opsin.

After that I walked over the down predator and toked his mask to see his face and he was one ugly mother facker. The facehugger from before came over and jamped on his face. As he was doing this I was getting the mask, guns, spear,and his arms blades. I was going to learn how to use this later after Sky was done yelling at me and we get the predator down to the breeding room.

As we dragged the new addition to the family, Sky was yelling at me about how stupid it was for me to do that and that I should listen to her more and do as she said (what are you my mom). When we put the predator up on the wall(the same place where I worked up here too), we left too tall the queen. # Ripclaw congratulations on your victory over the predator and for giving us a new warrior that will fight for us. Now for more pressing matters I sane something near us in space and can't help but feel consiven about it.# # I will see what it is my queen and if it put you in homez way, my queen# I said as I left to see what it was.

After 2 hours of looking out into space, I was about to give up wane I saw what the queen was saneing. It was a black hole…. and were in it's pull. #My queen I found out what it was that you were saneing.# # Well what is it.# # It's a black hole and where in it's pull. I'm afraid we're not going to survive this one. Once it pull us in the center of it will rip us apart.#

As the news got to the other's they all did what they were doing before, all but me and sky. Over the months me and Sky started to feel like we can live without the other, or as the humans call it "falling in love" so decide to spend what's left of ure time together with predalien who was smarter than the others and liked to be with us for his last moments. It seems like only yesterday he was with us even do he was here for like 4 hours.

He name him shaff "sideswap". My last thoughts was where we go when we die.


End file.
